


Ideas GALORE! (STILL PENDING)

by JMLeeds



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMLeeds/pseuds/JMLeeds
Summary: Just a list of a bunch of ideas, that I just thought deserved better writers (since I'm still learning to improve my own hand, and my lack of high self-esteem due to my own skepticism in literal coherency). So here's a bunch of ideas that I've scrapped together from the bottom of my brain to the forethought ahead of writing these down before they slip my mind again once more (that's also the irritating part) and letting others use them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Long story short as I also don't like to overly state (or repeat) things, I have all these grand thoughts for a story line but my issue is making them a reality as I would have to write them separately chapter-by-chapter, letter-by-letter, word-for-word. And that means in other words extending a long-awaited or well-written chapter that I can't even comprehend myself because I exhaust my mentally in the hopes of finishing it, that and sometimes the lack of motivation as life's a literal bitch. Really.

So without further ado, folks here are some amazing ideas that deserve better people to write them:

#1 A/N: This is ONE OF THE most difficult (to me at least) as this can go in a variety of ways; Amnesia; Jack loses memory of his friends after, either an accident driving Big Mama, a run-in scuffle with a monster, or an unexpected turn of events cause the vehicle to crash, etc. Like I said there's many to choose from, but this one is slightly my favorite because theme involves trauma, hurt/comfort (one of my most favs), and friendship and/or romance (between M/F aud). Partly inspired by this song called: [Losing Your Memory - Ryan Star (BETTER VERSION)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Lt_lFTBrNI) The whole incident as Jack tries to regain his memories has him becoming a liability to his friends wherein he abandons as he feels like an endangerment to them.

#2 A/N: Another one is the most unexplained, unattended, and, for real, MOST UNANSWERED PART! Jack (for I'm sure) hasn't given an explicit explanation on his backstory both prior and DURING the apocalypse. Jack doesn't know his real family and to put it lightly as many of us had known it already (that is, if you've been READING THE BOOKS, YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS!), he doesn't know what its like to bond with strangers. I like to be a bit of a realist here and hopefully, somebody writes the parts where he has trouble adapting in to his new environments, I kinda wanna see an in-depth perspective (through Jack's eyes) about how he had gone through the hardships of growing up in the foster care system and the effects it had on him; I'd really like it if someone did a serious story about how the foster care system actually effects people from a young age, you guys dig? I don't really need to explain 'cause you can just guess the rest.

#3 A/N: LAST but not least, songfic! I know it seems uneven that at least ONE or maybe even SOME of our beloved characters can actually have the voice of talent; what I have in mind though is this: Long story short, I was actually napping which turned into a half-day long slumber one night wherein I ended up dreaming of Jack singing alone in comfort; and to me specifically, he was older, say like in his late teens, singing the Green Day song "Good Riddance"; whether or not this was STILL DURING the Monster Apocalypse or AFTER IT I really don't know, but to be quite frank and excited to tell you, the way his voice actor sounds when he portrays him makes me think his voice is so closely a semblance to Billie Joe Armstrong (but when he's older and singing, doesn't strike you guys as surprising?).

When the dream (kinda) came back like a week ago, he was speaking and guess what? His voice as a teenager sounded JUST LIKE FRICKIN' _**SHIA LABEOUF!** _(Who in my opinion is famous for that juvenile voice of his); this whole revelation struck me hard because all of this actually came with the memory of watching that one movie ("Surf's Up" baby! ;-)) he was in when I was a teenager; featuring two of my favorite songs of Green Day's were in it "Holiday" and "Welcome to Paradise". This is possibly where all of this came from as an essential part of it, I mean its hard for me to explain it any further but just looked badass telling all this.

#4 A/N: Not much to explain, but a little "what if" that the Monster Apocalypse hadn't happened? Would Jack be sent to another home, or just permanently settled within his new home with life really sucking the most. (Yeah... I never thought far about this, so...)

.....

....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

> **A/N: There'll be more on the way, but for now these 3 came out so far above my head to write as nobody else had though about it before. For now take care, and I'll be back with you soon. ENJOY! :-)**


	2. Angst/Drama/Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that are a bit of a Stephen King fan like I, then welcome to the world of horror! Just kidding, but I AM a King fan, just thought I should put down the more serious ones here for y'all. 
> 
> BUT JUST TO NOTE: Some of these are partially in correlation with the ideas of the previous chapter but are much more serious (and maybe even a bit... darker... y'know?) as I stated above. Without further ado (again -_-), here are the next list of ideas that I bring to the table! ENJOY LADS (AND LASSIES)! One of the most hard to swallow. Angst involved heavily, WARNING contains sounds of abuse involved in childhood, as well as alcohol, drugs, depressive suicidal thoughts, etc. You decide, because I won’t describe that all at once, too overwhelming to write this down and too … eh, for you I bet.

**#5 A/N:** This was all inspired by DustWrier’s [The Volunteer](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7842994/1/The-Volunteer). A fic about Peeta Mellark, being depressed, hostile, and reclusive in this story had me think of the recent idea of "what if" scenario without the Apocalypse ever happening (or perhaps WAY before? IDK, these all come vaguely to me but I'm sure you guys and gals can come up with better ones than I).

What happens is just imagine our beloved Jack has gone under…? In other words just think what would he be like if he became a recluse after being kicked out of the last foster home that left him resentful. Already adding fuel to the fire from the multiple homes he's been in that were bad influences, Jack becomes an outcast as he kept his distance of others while also being hostile to any attempts of connections and authority, getting into fights whenever he was provoked and/or just unhappy. Once again, long story short, his bad grades result him to being partnered with Quinton "Quint" Baker as his tutor, whom he already takes a disliking to due to his personality (and shared interests).

I don’t remember the rest but like I said this is just one of many that can go in a variety of ways. But it all centers around 2 things, and 2 things only: Angsty hurt/comfort and friendship.

**#6 A/N:** A bit of a crossover with another favorite fandom: [SCP](http://www.scp-wiki.net/). Do I really need to explain it? Nah, you guys talked me into it anyways, since monsters already existed from other dimensions, what about the ones already in ours? The kids can’t imagine the things they find entertainment in being all too real. Or is it? A horned face doctor from 16th-century Europe and a scary looking statue within the blink of an eye could snap your neck. They need to work harder on survival if they were to get through this; and WAY HARDER if a war between the monsters and the secret branch of the government were to take place.

**#7 A/N:** As I said its about to get serious. **_Dead_** serious. **Warning character death ahead.**

Part of this story is based off "[ **The Hardest of Goodbyes"**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10979690/1/The-Hardest-of-Goodbyes) by **mmjayy1987** on FanFiction and Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth’s [“See You Again.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl8thVrlvjI)

Similar but different to number one in the previous chapter, this whole story is centered around character perspective; with June being main center of attention as she mourns: Years after the whole event of adventures at stopping Rezzoch’s cronies, Jack and the others are finally on their way to civilization… but their ride to New York becomes catastrophic after a stampede of monsters causes them to crash. Waking up to discover that Jack (who was thoroughly worked on in the makeshift ER) didn’t survive the crash, causing the whole gang to be devastated. Even the reunion with their families isn’t enough anymore as they are separated forever. Just imagine June having to spend the rest of her life alone as her belated discovery (and reciprocation) of love towards Jack will never be.

_Annnd_ this is where the part that features the whole coping thing and aftermath adventures is lost; which I have a hard time trying to get out, so forgive for I might get it back (or not), but if I do, I’ll update this chap.

Stay tuned though, I have more that I will write down, eventually.


	3. Aged-Up/College/Adult. misc, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For older, in-between, and/or young audiences, this is all for the kids as they mature into either their late teens, or early adulthood and are either in college or their "average lives". This also can include or exclude the Apocalypse, you decide.
> 
> The other half is for fun. Of course. ;-) Enjoy.

#7 A/N: The kids have managed to reach the end of their school's rope: June is at the top of her class (and ready to move to the Big Apple), Jack is able to graduate due to his perseverance (and personal help in being tutored by Quint) while his close friend Baker has other plans to move away to another state to attend his dream college (much to Jack's dismay) and Dirk himself seeks the opportunity for a dream job. 

Years later, they find their paths crossed again with each other... but things are different: Quint is married to his girlfriend and works as an amateur science professor but is dissatisfied with his career. June's news reporter career gets shaken when a rival at another news company (or a big mistake) causes a calamity to nearly take her position whilst Savage tries redeeming himself for being an asshole by going to church... and Jack (right after school) has joined the military to avoid homelessness after being kicked out of the foster's home (and again, a bit of a dark Jack) and is also not himself anymore due to being a for/love/lornly depressed alcoholic with a sour attitude. 

#8 A/N: New Student: June Maria Del Toro never thought her days at Parker Middle/High School would get anymore hectic. That is, until a new student arrives in the form of a Irish lad named Jackson Sullivan who had migrated from the town of Scituate and has since then been keeping his distance upon arriving at the school, but has his eye on her quite frequently. One thing that she finds odd is his almost quiet demeanor and antisocial behavior towards groups of people and events. She however by chance, or rather sheer happenstance, gets to know more about him when they are partnered up in art class, and he shows her what he's capable of.

**MISCELLANEOUS**

#9 A/N: **Music** : My favorite. Jack and June spend some alone time and exchange favorites in song, literature, and movies. But most especially... their taste in music.

Jack has a unique taste in music genres, which can range from the era of the oldies, to the other decades passed, to the modern age. Music that June herself have heard but never found until she came to understand its value, or maybe cause she wanted so badly to find the name of that one song that touched her heart, which Jack excels at singing along with so _perfect_ ly? ;)

This can also include dancing with our two lovebirds.

UPDATE #10 A/N: Michel Thomas Method: I've always loved learning something new, especially another tongue to understand others (in my own reasons; to learn the language of my ancestry, the Irish and Scottish folks). This idea was given to me by DantheJerk, who thought it be fun if someone did a little story for fun (and humor) between our characters: Jack, June, Quint, and Dirk, most especially the two formers with the same letter J. ;-)

Quint and June (since it had been mentioned from the book that they can speak Spanish) have a laugh at Jack's expense to which he just smiles knowingly at them, the next day comes by, and by chance on a supply run, they all see a road sign in another language

that they are unfamiliar with, Jack translates it for them much to their surprise as they soon learn that its Irish. Long story short, they challenge each other to prove whether or not they are fluent in their language speaking and how much they know (and learn from one another about it). Quint and Dirk keeps score while Jack and June face off by translating every word they say in English and their respective fluent tongues. It all ends however when Dirk tells them to not speak in another language as he feels left out of the conversation. XD Challenge: Irish, VS, Spanish!

> **P.S. Sorry this seems rushed but one of my family relatives gotten sick so I had no time to write this down intricately. Fear not, I'm fine though, so I'll write more along the way (and possibly update this and the other chapters later on when I have the time to).**


End file.
